


Don’t Worry, I’m Yours

by httpkod



Category: South Park
Genre: Bonding, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Kenny, M/M, Making Out, Sharing Feelings, Smut, Two Chapters, boys crying, but there’s smut bc they’re horny college boys, cute butter boy, rough sex? rough sex, shut up, sin is mostly second chapter tbh, yes i know it’s bunny and it’s fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpkod/pseuds/httpkod
Summary: Kenny loves the bubbly, sunshine blonde. But when his jealousy gets the best of him, he’s not sure what to think anymore.In fact, all he needs is reassurance. And it has to be from Leopold Stotch himself.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story is going to be a two-parter. Without further ado, please enjoy this silly bunny shot that I had so much fun writing.

Who knew that one particular boy could make him stumble over his words and often leave his mind almost entirely blank? The sunshine blonde never ceased to take his breath away. He always caught himself daydreaming about the heartwarming smile that was shot at him every morning. Kenny was, no doubt, in love with Butters. Every time he caught a glimpse of the boy, his heart began to race and his brain turned to mush.

He doesn't know how he became lucky enough to call himself Butters’ boyfriend, but the other male made sure to remind him that his love was _anything_ but one-sided. They made sure to build their relationship out of pure trustworthiness and honesty.

Kenny had been preoccupied wiping clean a few table booths of a retro diner he worked at. It was one of his many jobs and, not to mention, his favorite. The teen whistled a tune and simultaneously polished the tables, a pen and notepad tucked into the chest pocket of his uniform. It was early morning, and the breakfast rush was soon to start. Kenny draped the white cleaning cloth over his shoulder and walked behind the counter, making sure to stretch his body before the customers rolled in.

"Wiped all the tables down?" His coworker, Kyle, asked, making sure the golden blonde had done the order. He knew Kenny was a skilled employee ever since his first day on the job. Even as kids, he always had that spark of determination which Kyle couldn't help but admire. The blonde yawned, having woken up in the early hours of a measly Monday in order to bring home money for his necessities. Kenny never felt that college would be a suitable alternative for him after graduating high school, so he ended up conforming with a few part-time jobs and see where it would lead him.

"Yessir! Mission complete!" Kenny replied, clearly teasing his childhood friend. Sure, he happened to be the manager of the place, but at least he wasn't as strict as his other bosses. It made him feel highly more welcome, despite the intimidating persona Kyle tended to reflect.

An awfully familiar chime rang through the diner, letting the workers know someone had just walked in. Kenny stood up and signaled to Kyle that he would take care of it. The counter was opposite of the front doors, so a short walk was needed to reach the waiting area.

His boyfriend was waiting patiently at the front, his blonde hair noticeably more controlled than the mess on top Kenny's own head. Butters' cheeks and nose were dusted a light red, presumably because of the cold weather. His skin was as pale as ever, compared to a few months back when they hung out during the summer. Leo was wearing a collared sweatshirt along with his light blue windbreaker to keep in the warmth. Their eyes locked and Butters gave him a small smile of acknowledgement.

"Good mornin', Ken!" He greeted and let himself step inside, automatically throwing his arms around Kenny's neck. Kenny grinned at the male, his arms snaking around his waist. 

"Mornin' baby," He placed a quick kiss on the other's lips gently, welcoming in the smell of morning breeze still stuck on Butters' clothes. "Have a nice night?" 

Butters moved his hand to caress his boyfriend's cheek. Kenny noticed the concerned look on his face and blinked. Butters sighed. "Ken... You barely slept last night, didn't you?" He asked, dismissing the taller boy's question. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes and frowned. Kenny reached up and grabbed ahold of the gentle hand on his face. 

"I'm fine, Leo," He finally averted his gaze, looking at anything but Butters' eyes. "Just had a late shift yesterday."

Butters frowned and instead decided to drop the subject; Kenny was grateful he didn't push him any further. He was touchy about the subject of all his jobs and income, and Butters made sure to show his support however he could; from bringing him lunch between classes, to texting him heartfelt messages whenever he was available.

Kyle cleared his throat, leaning against the counter and making his presence clear. "Kenny." He pointed at the customers waiting to get seated. Kenny chuckled nervously and removed his arms from the blonde, walking to the elder couples. Butters made his way to the counter and hopped onto one of the seats. 

"Hey Butters," Kyle smiled and went ahead to make his "usual", which wasn't anything fancy but a cup of steamed milk with some sugar sprinkled in. Kyle enjoyed Butters' presence. The blonde was friendly and easy to talk to, so he typically went into rants about Stan and his obliviousness. They were good friends, and would definitely grant Kenny a lucky guy. "Your classes start soon, no?" 

Kyle put down the cup of hot milk in front of Leo and wiped down the counter. Butters sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, I woke up a bit late! I kinda rushed in order to still- still visit you guys here before I head to campus," He replied, blowing softly at his drink. “It’s real chilly outside.” Kyle nodded in response.

"You should get going soon, then? I can transfer your drink to a to-go cup if you want." Kyle began to do so when the blonde gave a polite smile and nod.

"That would be great," Butters glanced at his wristwatch, confirming the time before jumping down from the high seat and onto his feet. Kyle slid the cup to him and gave a nod. "Thank you, Kyle!" The blonde fished his pockets to pay the redhead, even though Kyle would always decline and answer with "It's on the house”. He took out a few bills.

"Don't even think about it, Butters!" Kyle chuckled and waved his hand dismissively when Leo attempted to hand him the money. The blonde wasn't having it though, so he slipped the money into the tip jar and waved goodbye. He glanced around the diner that was progressively getting packed. His blue eyes stopped at his pretty blonde. Kenny was busy scribbling orders on a notepad but looked up quick enough to see Butters blow a kiss from across the room. Kenny flashed a smile and his arm reached out to grab it swiftly, a wave of 'see you soon' right after the gesture. Butters giggled and finally made his way to his first college course.

* * *

Kenny let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his exhausted eyes, at last heading home after the final shift of the day. Skateboard under his foot, he pushed ahead with the other and let the chilly afternoon air hit his exposed face as he rode the quiet streets. Besides an occasional car passing by, Kenny liked the silence. His phone vibrated in his pocket, so he slowed down enough to reach for it and check his notifications. 

_**buttercup** :  hi ken! _

_**buttercup** :  are you out yet? _

_**buttercup** :  i was wondering if you wanted to go get frozen yogurt with me :) _

Kenny couldn't help but smile at the messages. His eyes felt heavy and wasn't sure if he could be able to keep his eyes opened if he chose to hang out, though. He slowed down his pace and typed out a response, quickly returning his gaze towards the road. 

_**ken** :  hey _

_**ken** :  i'm rlly tired _

_**ken** :  i think i'm gonna rest my eyes for a bit, baby _

Butters' phone chimed and he read the messages. He frowned but completely understood Kenny's situation. It looked like the poor guy hadn't slept an ounce the night before. Butters decided to not bother him further. The boy wasn't a robot, he needed to rest.

"Butters?" 

Leo whipped around at the sound of his nickname, coming face-to-face with someone he hadn't seen in years. It was a surprise to him just as much as to the other guy.

"Scott? Is that you??" Butters widened his eyes to see his childhood best friend, now looking nicely groomed, in front of him.

"Yeah it's me!" The brunet reciprocated, chuckling at the shocked boy. The blonde gave his friend a hug, who happily returned it. He felt the unfamiliar large, gentle arms wrap around him. They pulled back slightly to take in the sight of each other. Scott Malkinson was now a nicely built guy, which Butters found to be quite intimidating. His “Diabetic Rage” seemed to come in handy now.

"I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been, buddy?" Butters asked, having to look up at the rather tall brunet. Scott chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah well, I moved to New York with my parents and I guess I've been attending college there," He explained, clearly, to the surprise of the blonde whose brows were raised to his forehead. "What's with that look?" Scott teased. 

"You got rid of the lisp," Butters giggled and shifted his weight to his opposite foot. "It was cute seeing your tongue out all the time."

Scott laughed and nudged Butters' shoulder playfully. "Yeah, yeah. I actually went to speech therapy for a few months. It was pretty rad." The tall male looked around briskly. "What do ya say if we catch up over some..." His chocolate eyes stopped at an ice cream parlor. "frozen yogurt?" 

Butters was reminded that Kenny wasn't going to accompany him, so he agreed to stay chatting with his childhood friend, deciding on spending the afternoon with him. “Why, you read my mind!”

Kenny woke up a few hours later and stretched his sore bones from the refreshing nap. He was awakened by a few knocks on the door. The blonde forcefully dragged himself out of the comfort of his bed to answer it. He rubbed his eyes and gently pat down the top of his nightstand, reaching for his glasses. Kenny would usually wear contacts when going out because of his horrendous eye sight, but at one point he ended up settling with his specs (only at home though because he assured everyone he wouldn’t be caught  _ dead  _ wearing glasses outside). He lazily placed them on his face and swung the door open, realizing he should of asked who it was first. Fortunately, it was just his pretty boyfriend. 

Butters smiled and held up a container. "Hey, I bought you some frozen yogurt!" He said, stepping inside the apartment when Kenny gestured towards his bedroom. "Were you sleeping? Sorry if I woke you, Ken." His voice sounded a bit guilty, so Kenny stepped in to reassure him it was okay. 

"Nah, it's fine," He plopped down on his bed after making sure the front door was safely locked. "Just a bit drowsy." Kenny dug the bottom of his palm into his eye, hoping it would help with the sleepily state he was in. It didn't. 

"Here," Butters offered a spoonful of Kenny's favorite ice cream flavor. Kenny gladly parted his lips to welcome the sweet, coconut flavor of the frozen treat. He adjusted his glasses and smiled. Leo always knew how to cheer him up. "So, you remember Scott? You know, the one who would always get ripped on for having diabetes?"

Kenny nodded, reminded of the freckled boy with the lisp. He took the container and made sure to savor each spoonful of the treat. 

"Well he's visiting for a few weeks! We bumped into each other by the train station," Butters sat next to Kenny, who had now made himself comfortable. "He's changed a lot, to say the least." 

"That's cool. Never thought I'd see that kid again," Kenny replied, dragging his tongue across the spoon. "Did you guys, like, hang out or sum'?" 

"Yeah, we're actually going to have lunch tomorrow!" 

Kenny raised his brows slightly. He knew Butters used to have trouble making friends, but as he got older, it was just natural for him to get the hang of it. The light blonde had made several new buddies, and Kenny felt proud of him. At the same time, there was an uneasy feeling he just  _ couldn’t  _ brush off no matter how much he tried. He decided to not dwell on it though and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, choosing to change the subject. Last thing he wanted to do was talk about another guy while having the company of his own boy. “Thanks for visiting."

Butters frowned and swooped up, placing a kiss on the corner of Kenny's lips. Kenny chuckled and placed his dessert on the nightstand, turning his attention to the blonde beside him. 

“Kiss me on the lips, coward.” Leo scrunched up his nose, an attempt to look intimidating, but gave up when Kenny simply chuckled at his poor efforts. Kenny pushed their bodies down towards his mattress, hovering over the flushed blonde. His larger, calloused hand traveled down Leo’s chest that softly rose with each breath he took. “Ken... those... those glasses make you look hot... Like, a professor.” He quivered, feeling Kenny’s hand pause right above his lower region. Kenny let out a breathy chuckle and he leaned down, his slightly chapped lips brushing against Butters’ soft neck. 

Kenny enjoyed teasing his smaller boyfriend, testing his patience and seeing what noises he could drive out of him. He finally lifted his head, enough to make eye contact with his beautiful partner. The male underneath him took no time to devour his lips, tasting every bit of them and humming in contentment when the flavor of coconut was still present in his mouth. Their tongues brushed against each other and Kenny couldn’t help but let out a groan at Butters’ greedy behavior. It was  _hot_ ,  to say the least. Before the couple were able to take it further, they were interrupted by a sudden phone call. Butters broke the kiss and irritatingly looked to his side.

“Ah, it’s- it’s mine,” He began to reach for it but Kenny took his wrist.

“Nah, just ignore it.” The golden blonde began to plant kisses on Leo’s neck, not very fond of being interrupted by a ringing phone. Leo sighed in pleasure but furrowed his eyebrows when the ringtone didn’t cease its ringing. 

“Ken- Ken,” He placed his small hands on the chest of the other male. “It’ll be quick.” Light blue eyes met cerulean and Kenny rolled his eyes, moving aside so the boy could reach for his phone. There wasn’t a caller ID, yet Butters proceeded to answer. He placed his phone by his ear, shooting a soft smile at the other blonde, who seemed to be a bit frustrated. 

“Hello?” His voice was loud enough to be heard from the other side, yet all he heard were gentle sobs coming from the line. His expression quickly became one of panic. “Hey???” 

“Ah, Butters-“ The voice seemed to hesitate before continuing their sentence. “Hey, uh, are you- are you busy right now? It’s Scott.” 

Butters widened his eyes as the voice continued and occasionally a sniffle came out. Kenny wasn’t paying attention and zoned out for a bit, coming back to reality when he heard the words “I’ll be there in a few” come out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Butters hung up the phone and jumped off the bed, giving Kenny an apologetic look. 

“The fuck?” Kenny asked, not meaning for it to come out as harsh as it did. “Where are you going?” 

Butters zipped up his jacket, averting his eyes. “Scott called, he’s in a bit of a crisis.” He explained, going around the bed towards the front door. 

“Leo- Are you serious right now?” Kenny couldn’t believe he was about to leave without any hesitation. “Do I,” Kenny cleared his throat, the uneasy feeling coming back to him, “Do I have something to worry about?” 

Butters’ blue eyes softened and shook his head. “You know I love you.” He walked to Kenny and kissed his forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning at the diner?” 

“Ah, right. Bye,” Kenny smiled and waved, standing up from the bed, once Butters had stepped out the door. “Love you.”

* * *

It had been a few weeks since then, and Kenny was practically going nuts. Butters had been hanging out with Scott for  _ more  _ and  _ more  _ each week. Sure, Kenny also had the tendency to exaggerate, but it was still pretty bad. Butters wasn’t blowing him off or anything, but the thought of him hanging out with someone else, quite frequently, made Kenny queasy. If he wasn’t mistaken, Butters had mentioned dating Scott in high school for a while. It didn’t make the situation any better. Not to say he wasn’t happy for the bubbly blonde, but it was a feeling he couldn’t seem to escape from.

“Kyle, be honest. Am I a bad boyfriend?” He asked, absentmindedly. He seemed too caught up with his own emotions and needed some sort of reassurance. Kenny knew he hadn’t done anything significantly illogical, but he couldn’t help but feel agitated.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly straightforward question. “I’m- not your boyfriend, though?” He rubbed his temples. “Kenny you can be such an idiot sometimes.” 

Kenny raised his hands in defense, not quite sure where Kyle was getting at. 

“Why don’t you ask Butters? He’s the one you’re dating.” Kyle’s eyes softened and he cleared his throat before Kenny noticed. The blonde would tease him nonstop if he let his soft side out, even for a couple of seconds. Thankfully, Kenny didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy with his own thoughts. He’ll have to ask Butters about it; he always knew how to help Kenny. The diner, at last, opened for business and a few early-rising customers had arrived for breakfast. Kenny took their orders, glancing at the front entrance every couple of minutes. Butters should’ve arrived by now. 

_ Maybe he’s running late?  _

Kenny chewed on his lip, the abused skin just moments away from bleeding. He wrote down the food orders, ripping the paper off of his notepad and sticking it on the counter; it was Kyle’s cue to prepare the desired plate. The bell chime rung and Kenny gasped, never having looked so quick at the front door until now. His eyes sparkled when he caught a glimpse of Butters, but his mood shifted as his eyes panned towards the male next to him. Butters had brought Scott along. Kenny wasn’t about to let one guy spoil his mood  _ and  _ time with his boyfriend, though.

He walked over to the guys who were chatting in the waiting section. He waved at Leo, who returned the greeting with a smile. 

“Ken!” Leo began, but Kenny was quick to cut him off.

“Hey, you came later than usual.” Kenny stated, not acknowledging the brunet until Leo pointed him out. 

“Yeah, Scott invited me to have breakfast with him,” His thumb pointed towards the freckled boy. “We just got back. Just came to say hello! I have to get to class.” 

Kenny gave a slight smile out of courtesy. Scott did the same. They haven’t really had a full fledged conversation, but it seemed like neither of the guys were fond of each other. Leo noticed the tension between the two and cleared his throat. 

“Can I talk to you for a sec, baby?” Kenny mumbled, directing his attention towards the blonde. 

Scott raised an eyebrow at the pet name. “Are you guys datin’?” He asked surprisingly, with politeness in his voice. “Oh, wow.”

Leo smiled and glanced away. “Ah, yeah. I guess I didn’t mention it before!” 

Kenny pulled Leo aside and put his hands up, in a “what the hell?” gesture. Leo tilted his head, not sure what Kenny was trying to do. “What?”

“Seriously? What is up with you and Scott lately? Recently it has just been- Scott this- Scott that- hello???” Kenny was unnerved. He wasn’t planning to confront Leo about it, but the fact that he hadn’t even bothered to tell the other male that they were in a relationship? It flipped a switch in Kenny’s head; it was now or never, he thought. 

Leo stood perplexed. He blinked, not sure how to take the series of questions that were suddenly thrown at him. “Uh- Geez... Ken... What are you talkin’ about?”

Kenny scoffed, dragging his tongue against the inside of his cheek. “You know exactly what I mean. You’ve been spending so much time with that guy!” He raised his voice, not sure where he got the courage to do so. At this point, Kyle had noticed the dispute between the couple. He sighed loudly, taking plates to a nearby booth before unlocking the storage room, a silent gesture to hint at them about where he preferred them to be. Leo was astonished at Kenny’s change in behavior. Not wanting to cause any sort of commotion, he shot an apologetic look at Scott and pulled Kenny by his wrist, taking him into the storage room for a bit more privacy. 

Kyle nodded without any words and closed the door, leaving them alone to talk things out. 

“What is your problem?” Butters let out, clearly irritated. “Why are you acting like this?”

“Like what, Leo? You’re clearly having more fun with your  ex  than with your own boyfriend!” He motioned towards the door, his words aimed at the brown-haired male outside. “Seems like he’s more important nowadays.”

Butters loosened his grip on Kenny’s wrist. “Wait- is this it? Oh my god.” He threw his arms up in realization. “You can not possibly be jealous! Scott is a friend! You know that, Kenny.” His finger pressed against Kenny’s chest in a quick motion, reassuring the displeased guy.

“I-“ Kenny gritted his teeth, getting aggravated at Leo’s accusations. “I am NOT jealous.” 

“There isn’t anything for you to worry about, Ken,” Leo sighed and leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s nose. “You know... I’m allowed to have friends too.” His voice came out in a hush whisper. 

“That’s not it. I see the way he looks at you,” Kenny backed up and made eye contact with the blonde in front of him. “You guys dated before. You can be out flirting with him and for all I know you’re ch-“ Kenny gulped and paused, unable to continue the harsh sentence that he was about to let out. He closed his eyes and relapsed the mistake in his head; his emotions got the best of him. 

Kenny felt Butters tense up, without having to feel or hold him. The silent atmosphere said it all. His eyes opened to be faced with a hurting Butters. 

“I’m what, Kenny?” Butters said, in between his clenched teeth. “I’m what...? Cheating on you?” His voice broke mid-sentence. Kenny reached out to hold Butters’ trembling hand. 

“No- I-“ Kenny felt awful. He didn’t mean to accuse Leo of doing such a terrible thing. He knew the sunshine blonde would  _ never  _ do something like that; yet, he had still said it. And worse, right to his face.

“Don’t touch me.” Butters moved away and bit his lip, trying his best to hold back tears. It hurt. Kenny clearly didn’t trust him. And to accuse him of being unfaithful, out of all things. It hurt, but he wasn’t going to show it. “I... I gotta go to class.” His body felt heavy, like he had just been punched in the gut.

The guilt was too much for Kenny to handle. He pleaded for Leo to stay and talk for a bit longer. “Baby, please-“

“I said,” Leo cleared his throat, reaching for the doorknob. He wasn’t in the mood to continue. “I gotta go.” And at that, the blonde swung the door open and stepped out, leaving Kenny to contemplate his words. His lean body slumped against the wall. He sighed in defeat.

“Fuck,” He whispered, his hand finding his way to his golden locks, pushing his hair back from his face. “Fuck. Great going, Kenny! You always fuck something up!” The blonde mentally slapped himself, letting out a deep sigh.

He stood up and kicked a box nearest to his worn-out sneakers. He yelled out once more before sighing, coming back to reality. Throwing a tantrum wasn’t going to make the situation any better. That’s what Kyle would say, anyway. The door creaked open and Kenny stood up straight, dusting off the apron he had been wearing. Kyle poked his head in.

Kenny gulped and opened his mouth, about to explain his situation but a jacket to his face shut him right up. Kyle had chucked his orange parka towards his arms. Kenny held it close, shooting his friend a confused look. 

“Saw Butters at the verge of tears,” He said softly. “Now go and fix things with the poor guy.” He shot Kenny a genuine look of concern. “Or else I won’t forgive you, idiot.”

Kenny looked down at his coat, then back at the redhead. Having Kyle by his side was almost like having a personal guardian. The blonde returned the look of worry with a sad, yet appreciative smile of his own. “I will. Thanks, man. I promise I’ll-“

“Yeah yeah, just go!” 

Kenny took no time to discard the apron and zip up his parka, giving Kyle a side glance as he passed by the counter. Kyle waved. 

Now it was the time to find Butters. According to Kenny’s poorly thought-out calculations, Butters should have almost arrived at campus. The college he attended wasn’t too far from the diner. Kenny rode his skateboard towards the building, praying in his head that he would make it before Leo began his classes. Otherwise, he would have to wait until mid afternoon, and he knew he didn’t have the will power to wait until then, knowing the blonde was hurting.

In any other case, Kenny would have enjoyed the short ride to the school. Nice, morning breeze making his hair fly in the opposite direction, and the sun giving him a warm sense of relief. Yet, his stomach wasn’t really acting accordingly. He had no idea what he was going to say to him. 

_ Is it too early to apologize?  _

_ He’s definitely upset with me, it happened not too long ago.  _

_ What if he doesn’t wanna talk to me?  _

_ Maybe he needs some space? _

Kenny shook his head, the thoughts being put aside for the while. He spotted the blonde, who was walking at a turtle’s pace. His arms swung from his sides lazily, and by the looks of it, he seemed to be gloomy. Kenny knew that Leo wasn’t the type of guy who would need space after an arguement. He knew for a fact that the poor boy hated being alone, and would often get clingy instead. What he needed was support, and he decided to be the one to step up, the whole dispute being his fault after all. 

“Leo!” Kenny shouted, earning the attention of the other boy. Butters’ posture straightened when he heard his name being called out and he paused, turning his body just enough to be able to spot Kenny waving. He blinked and tilted his head, not sure what Kenny was doing by his school, especially when he should be working. The blonde frowned and began to walk towards his boyfriend, but he stopped in his tracks. Kenny sighed in relief when he had gained Butters’ attention, but wasn’t sure why the other male had suddenly changed his facial expression. Kenny raised an eyebrow in question, finally returning his attention to the road and, to his dismay, immediately colliding with the curb of the sidewalk. His skateboard hit an abrupt stop and his body was thrown forward. 

“Ah fuck!” He cursed, landing on the side of his face. His cheek had received most of the impact, and he was able to support himself with his knees and palms to avoid anything fatal. Last thing he wanted to do was die in front of his boyfriend. With his luck, a single collision could have cost him his life. The fresh wounds began to sting. “Ugh... ow.”

Leo ran towards the injured guy and fell on his knees, helping Kenny sit up. Kenny brushed the dirt off of his parka and chuckled out of embarrassment, his face almost as red as the blood oozing out of his cheek. He felt silly, having fallen in front of Leo. His eyes flickered towards Leo’s concerned face. His soft features looked distressed and Kenny noticed the streaks of tears that had dried on his pale face. He frowned.

“You okay? Took quite a fall,” Butters whispered, for no particular reason. He examined the fresh scratches, his gentle hands tilting Kenny’s head to the side. He winced. “Does it hurt?” 

Kenny shut his eye, letting Butters handle him like a mother with their injured child. “I’m fine, Leo.” He reassured, wrapping his hand around Butters’ smaller wrist. “We need to talk.” 

Butters hummed and retreated his hands, pushing himself upwards. “Not right now.” He said, clearly preoccupied with Kenny’s bloody cheek. He grabbed Kenny’s wrist and pulled him up swiftly, dragging him forward. Kenny let out a grunt and made sure to collect his skateboard before giving in to the forceful grip of the other blonde.

He ended up sighing and let the other boy take him along. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters and Kenny open up and share their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a subtle warning that this chapter contains smut.

After walking a short distance of the way in complete silence, Kenny cleared his throat, attempting to get some sort of response from Butters.

"So... Where we goin'?" Kenny asked, being cautious with his words. Butters seemed to be moody, and he didn't want to set him off with his words. His arm was extended forward as Butters' grip led him onward. After no response from the smaller male, he decided to keep his mouth shut. His cheek stung and he felt the blood gently rolling down his face. Butters eventually stopped and Kenny accidentally bumped into him from behind, being quite distracted with his own surroundings. They were standing in front of Butters' apartment building.

Butters let go, and Kenny had to admit that he missed the warmth of his partner's hand. He stood quietly, like a kid who had just been reprimanded, as the other male shuffled through his book-bag, pulling out some keys attached to a light blue lanyard. Kenny felt a smile form on his face when he spotted the lanyard. He had bought it for Leo on their first date, which was at an aquarium. He remembered how the bluish hue of the water made Leo's eyes sparkle, as their colors resembled each other greatly. Everytime he looked into the other's eyes, he's reminded of the beautiful fish and of that day where they shared their first kiss.

"Uh," Butters cleared his throat, snapping Kenny back to reality. He stood dumbfounded and the light blonde rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna come in or what?"

Without being told twice, the tall guy stepped into the apartment, being welcomed with the faint smell of cinnamon. He immediately scrunched up his nose, not quite fond of the smell himself. Butters let out a small giggle, knowing rather well that Kenny wasn't a fan of anything cinnamon-scented. "Sit down on the sofa. I'll be right back." Butters set his things down and disappeared into another room. Kenny bit his bottom lip and did as told, placing his skateboard beside him as he looked around at the cozy living room. He truly did trust the other boy, but that uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach made him say something he didn't mean.

_Maybe I am jealous._

_Haha, no shit_.

Kenny groaned and let his elbows rest on his knees, his head in between his arms. He stared at his sneakers, overthinking his situation. He shut his eyes tight, shaking his head. Leo entered the room after a few minutes, and he plopped down beside the taller blonde. Kenny raised his brows to his forehead, a bit surprised to see the blonde reappear right next to him. He cleared his throat. "Listen, Leo-"

"Lift your head up for me," Butters ordered, interrupting the other guy. Kenny sighed and did as told, his face coming into the view of the other blonde. Butters turned his attention to a clear, plastic box, in which he had labeled _"First Aid"_ in his neat, cursive handwriting. Kenny looked down, defeated. The other boy wouldn't let him explain himself, not that he had anything to say anyway. He felt a tinge of pain on his cheek, feeling Butters gently disinfect his wound with a gauze and alcohol.

"All done." Butters announced, once having cleaned up the scratch and placed a square bandage on his cheek. Kenny brushed his fingers against the bandage, his cheeks brightening.

"Thank you," He said, awkwardly. He sat still, not wanting to say anything, as Leo would just shush him or interrupt. The other blonde took Kenny's hands, examining him for any other scratches. His palms had minor scrapes on them, but no blood seemed to be present. Once it felt like the tense atmosphere had calmed down, Kenny remembered to breathe and took a deep breath. "Leo, I'm sorry."

Butters flinched, the apology catching him off guard. His eyes met the other’s for a few short seconds and he sighed, his gaze lowering to his hands that were resting on his lap. “I just don’t understand, Kenny... Why don’t you trust me?” He finally spoke softly, his voice just barely audible to the other boy. “What have I done to make you weary of me? I... I’m just awful, huh... I would think that after three years together we would trust each other but- I guess I was wrong...”

Kenny widened his eyes. The poor guy was convinced that the dispute had been his fault.“No! No,” Kenny took Butters’ small hands in his, his fingers brushing against the soft skin. “Buttercup, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He assured, his attention focused on the tears silently streaming down the other’s face. “It was all me, honey... I was jealous of you and  _him_ and I went overboard... Please, I’m sorry.”

Butters sniffled, his nose tinged a light red. His breath hitched, hearing Kenny’s own breathing stagger. He looked up, his vision blurry from the tears, but he was able to make out loose tears falling from Kenny’s own eyes. Kenny couldn’t hold them in any longer, the guilt of making Butters feel like the argument had been his fault. The last thing he ever wanted was Butters to feel insecure for no particular reason. He trusted him with his  _life_ and made the poor boy doubt himself.

Butters reached out to hold Kenny’s face, his thumb wiping away fresh tears that escaped the taller male’s eyes. “Kenny,” He whispered, leaning closer to him until their noses pressed together. “Don’t cry.” Kenny opened his eyes, and they made eye contact, looking at each other fondly. Butters noticed the freckles that sprinkled Kenny’s tanned skin, how pretty they looked, even though Kenny was a bit insecure about the small marks plastered all over his body. Kenny was relieved that Butters wasn’t making fun of him for crying, not that he thought the boy would ever do such a thing. 

“I’m sorry, Buttercup. I really am,” Kenny leaned his forehead against the other’s, quite ashamed. “Please don’t feel like any of this was your fault.”

“It wasn’t yours, either,” Butters shut his eyes, overwhelmed with his emotions. “You’re a human being, Ken. We all say things we don’t mean when we’re upset. It’s not the end of the world.”

Kenny sighed and shook his head, moving away slightly. “Yeah, but... I acted selfishly.” 

Butters was silent for a moment, thinking of a possible scenario to assure Kenny that it wasn't the end of the world if he ever felt jealous. In fact, it flattered Butters. Kenny feeling any sort of jealousy for him was undeniably cute. He smiled and looked away. "Do you remember Bebe?"

Kenny's eyebrow shot up in curiosity, thinking back to the girl with beautiful blonde curls. "Uh huh... What about her?"

"Well... When you guys used to hang out a lot... I was jealous too," Butters admitted, quite embarrassed at the fact that he revealed it to his lover. Kenny snorted, amused and convinced it was a joke, but when Butters furrowed his eyebrows, Kenny paused and his lips parted.

"Wait, you're serious?" Kenny rubbed the back of his neck, relatively flattered. He flicked his boyfriend's forehead. "You're silly, aren't you now?" He chuckled, bringing his hand upwards, brushing away the light strands of hair that drooped down Butters' head.

"Huh...?" Butters stared dumbly, expecting sympathy, and instead got a mildly confusing response from the golden blonde.

"Bebe has got _nothing_ on you, Buttercup!" Kenny grinned and Butters relaxed, feeling moderately soothed by the response. "I love you, baby. I'm so lucky to have you." Kenny felt silly, as he was never the type of guy to say cheesy, lovey-dovey things like that. But it made Leo smile, so he didn't regret it.

"Aw... Ken," Butters shifted from his spot, comfortably maneuvering around Kenny's body until his legs were straddling the taller boy's lap. "That was real cute, you know. You're such a softy." He giggled. Kenny knew Butters was clearly teasing him, so he played along.

"Mm, yeah maybe," He replied nonchalantly, his eyes glued to the enticing look Leo had on his face. He chuckled lowly when Butters had begun to grow impatient, his hips moving on their own. "Whoa hey... Won't be a 'softy' for long if you, ah fuck, keep moving like that."

"Ohh," Butters made small circles with his hips, eliciting a soft groan from the other blonde. "Like this?" He bit his lip when he felt his boyfriend's fingers dig into his plush thighs.

"Mmm," Kenny held Butters' hips, keeping him from causing any more pleasing friction against his lower region. "Hey, no no. Don't be so needy." Kenny purposely leaned closer, knowing Butters was yearning for intimate contact; so when his eyes flickered to the hungry gaze the other blonde was giving him, he was proud to know that his little plan was working.

"Aw, Aww geez, Ken... You're right," Leo pouted and he snaked his arms around his lover's neck. "Maybe I uhh... I needa be taught a lesson or two..." He whispered suggestively into Kenny's ear, sending shivers down the taller male's spine.

Kenny bit his bottom lip and chuckled. He knew Leo was attempting to make him submit, but he knew better than to let him have what he wanted. Kenny held back from dicking down the cute twink right then and there and sucked in a breath. "Oh the things I could do to you right now..." He dragged his tongue against Leo's neck, sliding his hands down to rest them on his butt and put his strength into his arms as he lifted him up. Butters let out a giggle and held on tight as Kenny made his way to the tidy bedroom. He dropped the boy on the mattress, climbing on top and smiling lopsidedly.

"Kenny," Butters let out a sweet whine when the taller male didn't hesitate to claim his lips. He felt the wet, chapped lips press against his and couldn't help but get turned on; Kenny might not have the softest lips in the world but he was so good at kissing that it didn't even matter to him. Kenny groaned and bucked his hips, his growing erection just barely making contact with Leo's tight jeans. Kenny felt Leo's hands find their way to his hair, fingers gripping firmly to the golden locks as their tongues entangled. Their heated make-out session came to an abrupt stop when Kenny pulled back, trying to get some air in his lungs. Needy Butters didn't take the hint and continued to press kisses on his lips whilst pulling him in for some more tongue action. Kenny moaned and, in between being smothered in kisses, he managed to speak.

"Fuck- Hey- Let me breath, Jesus Christ." Kenny let out soft pants, noticing how Butters had his gaze on him, as if he was analyzing every single detail of his face. Kenny's face flushed. "Why are you staring so much?" He asked, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Well... I think you're real handsome," Butters said, matter-of-factly. "That's all."

Kenny was caught off guard and he smiled, burying his face into Leo's neck. "Nngh, you're perfect." He said, his breath coming into contact with the soft skin. Butters squirmed and felt Kenny's hand trail down to his jeans, resting atop of the tent in his pants. He let out a cry as Kenny squeezed teasingly, his hips moving upwards.

"P-Please," He gasped out. "Ken..."

Kenny ignored his pleads and instead began to suck softly on Leo's neck, exactly on the spot he knew he loved. As if on cue, Leo let out a short moan, feeling the warmth and slight pain from Kenny's love bites. The golden blonde made sure to mark him up, his protective side showing as he left his own teeth marks and small purple bruises on the boy's pale skin.

Kenny pulled away and let out a grunt, feeling his dick throbbing inside of his pants. "You want this, baby?" His voice went down a few pitches, alerting the other blonde that he was just as aroused as him. Butters furrowed his eyebrows and moved his knee upwards, intentionally brushing against Kenny's pants.

"Stop being so mean... I _need_ you."

He grabbed Kenny's collar, eagerly removing the aggravating parka that was quite bothersome to him. He wanted to feel Kenny against him without any gimmicks.

"Oh, I don't understand?" Kenny gave Butters a shit-eating grin. He helped the struggling blonde, his arms extending so that the parka would slide off of his body. "Wanna be specific?"

Leo pouted in annoyance, his body turning so that his chest was pressed up against the mattress and Kenny sat up, amused. The smaller blonde proceeded to give Kenny a show. He wiggled out of the overly warm turtleneck he was in, the shirt he wore under fitting loosely on his petite frame. After the sweater was off, his fingers fumbled with his jeans, which were slid off after his frustrating struggle to take his shoes off. That's when Kenny insisted on helping him but Leo refused, and after what seemed like an eternity, he was able to shimmy out of them.

"Damn," Kenny resisted from reaching out and giving Butters a playful smack on his ass. Butters sighed softly and arched his back, his ass going up and he teasingly wriggled his hips down onto the mattress.

Leo's blue boxers dug slightly into his thighs, the skin looking irresistible to the touch. "C'mon Kenny... I _know_ you want to." He said, his cheek resting on his pillow. Kenny leaned his slightly larger physique over the other's, hisbreath lingering against the blonde's ear. "Give it to me, Kenny." Leo spoke from underneath him, voice sounding almost commanding, which Kenny found to be fucking _hot_.

"Yeah, baby?" He took in the scent of his boyfriend. He smelled of linen and just a bit like baby cologne, which Kenny thought suited him perfectly. "Tell me... What do you want me to do?" He questioned, his hands finding their way to rub the smaller male's butt, and Butters eased into the touch.

"C-Can I be honest with ya, hun?" Butters asked, quite hesitantly. Kenny raised a brow, afraid he had taken it too far. He assumed Butters was eager because of his earlier actions, but now he wasn't so sure. Especially not when the boy seemed nervous.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Oh, no nothin'... I just- Well, I was hopin' you'd be a little- a little more rough with me, ya know..." Butters stumbled over his words, his face heating up at the suggestion. His accent grew thicker when he was nervous. Kenny knew this.

"Oh, wow."

"Ya don't have to!" He quickly dismissed his words. "We can totally do uh- vanilla if you- if you like it!"

"No no. I'm just surprised."

"Well uh- why? I've mentioned it before, Ken..."

Kenny chuckled, his chin resting on the crook of Butters' shoulder. "Yeah, I thought you were joking. Hell, I knew you were secretly a freak."

"Wh- Huh? I'm n-not! I just-" His rambling was cut short when Kenny was able to turn his head just enough to kiss his mouth, shutting him up. Butters melted into the kiss, their lips moving together perfectly.

Kenny smiled. "Want me to eat you out, baby boy?" Kenny asked in between smooches. Butters moaned softly at the suggestion, nodding eagerly.

"Yes, puh-please." He shivered, Kenny's forceful grip on his hips driving him mad. Kenny moved down to Butters' rear, his fingers fumbling with the hem of the boxers he wore. He slid it down to his thighs and licked his lips.

"You're so hot," Kenny said, coating two of his fingers in saliva. "You gonna be a good boy for me?"

Butters squirmed when he felt Kenny's fingers tease his entrance, brushing against his hole. "Kenny... hah..." He sighed in pleasure. He felt a shock of delight and cried out softly when his boyfriend showed no mercy and inserted two fingers inside of him, scissoring them inside. "G-God, yes!"

"So you're feeling that good, huh?" Kenny continued to finger him, and soon enough, his tongue replaced his fingers. He was pleased that simple foreplay had his cute partner dripping precum already. He dragged his tongue across the tight entrance, and squished Butters' ass, the satisfying noises making him harder. His free hand ghosted over the blonde's erection. "What a cute little bitch. Look at you!"

"Your..." Butters breathed out. "Your bitch..."

Kenny grinned smugly at his words, having to admit that he enjoyed seeing Butters in such a cute, fucked up state. He unzipped his pants, fondling his dick through his underwear. He groaned and grabbed a handful of Butters' blonde hair, pulling him towards him. Butters whined in pleasure, letting his boyfriend handle him. He never had the courage to tell Kenny that he wanted it rough, and he regret not having said it earlier. He could've sworn that he could cum just by Kenny's dirty talk.

"You want my cock?" Kenny teased, pulling him close and pressing Leo's cheek on his imprint.

"Ah, yes!" The smaller blonde felt it on his face and struggled to turn his head with Kenny's grip on his hair. He licked the cloth and groaned at the lack of contact. "Let me taste it..."

Kenny chuckled lowly and pulled it out with his free hand. Butters sat with his knees touching and legs out to either side of him, almost drooling at the sight. Kenny tapped his dick on Butters' eager lips.

"If you want it, you gotta beg, Buttercup! Now let me hear you. Beg for my dick." Kenny ordered, sticking his thumb into the blonde's mouth, prying it open. "C'mon let me hear you say it. That you want my cock in your cute little mouth."

Butters felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes; he was overwhelmingly horny because of Kenny's dirty talk. He complied. "I need it... Please..."

"Need what? You gotta speak louder than that."

"I- Ngh, I need your cock! Please, stick it in my mouth!" Butters felt eminently ashamed, yet aroused at the treatment Kenny was giving him.

Kenny smiled and ran his fingers through the blonde locks. "Good boy." Butters had his mouth wide open, awaiting his treat. And Kenny didn't disappoint when he thrusted into his mouth, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Butters' throat. The blonde gagged but made sure to taste all of it. He swirled his tongue around it, humming in excitement when he realized how big Kenny was. Kenny pulled out just to re-enter Leo's hot mouth a few moments later. Butters was taking it surprisingly well, and Kenny moaned lowly at the sensation. His small tongue wrapping itself around Kenny's length and Butters making sure to suck softly every time.

"You little slut... look how pleased you are. You like it when I fuck your mouth, don't you, baby?" Kenny let out a grunt, pulling his dick out and biting his bottom lip. Butters coughed and breathed heavily, delighted to have been deep-throated so harshly. His saliva felt hot on Kenny's member. Kenny looked down at Butters and gave him a small genuine smile. "You okay, honey?"

"More than okay. I think I'm in love with your dick." He whispered the last part, too shy to say it any louder. Kenny was still able to hear it and he smirked to himself. "I..."

"Hmm?" Kenny ran his fingers softly through the light blonde hair, brushing the strands out of Butters' face. Butters let himself fall over on his back, removing the boxers from his legs and spreading them.

"I'm real horny, Ken..."

"I won't keep you waiting any longer." Kenny said, his hand tracing over Butters' tummy and down to his ass. His fingers circled the entrance and he pressed them in, feeling it a bit loose from the first time. "Look at you... I barely touched you and you're squirming."

Butters felt the fingers inside him and he moaned, not entirely satisfied. "I just... I just- Just _fuck_ me already!"

Kenny would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at Butters' sudden confidence. His eyebrows raised to his forehead, hearing his boyfriend beg for him. "Well how could I refuse that? Aw you're so needy."

Butters wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck, pulling him closer. Kenny had his grip on Butters' thighs, holding his legs open as they stared at each other. Their lips were centimeters apart.

"You got condoms, buttercup?" Kenny asked, looking in-between their bodies. He wasn't positive he wanted to do it raw. He saw Butters nod and point at his nightstand. He smiled and reached for one, thoroughly relieved that Butters wasn't going to force him to do it unprotected. Once again, it wasn't like his little Leo would ever do such a thing.

"Mmm, hurry."

Kenny ripped the packaging and put on the condom, the sensation eliciting an odd noise from his mouth. He grimaced and looked over at Butters who was stifling a laugh.

"Wow, shut up."

"S-Sorry but- that was cute. Was that a moan?"

"No! Just- be quiet." Kenny huffed and used his hand to hold his upper body in place, the other moving to hold Butters' thigh. Butters ground his hips upwards to meet Kenny's own, whining at the lack of contact. "Ready?"

Butters sucked in a breath and nodded. Kenny bit his lip and pressed the tip to the entrance, slowly pushing himself in. His breath hitched and he shut his eyes, squeezing Butters' thighs as he felt the warm sensation of being inside of his boy. Butters squirmed and his back arched, chest moving upwards. He let out a sweet moan as soon as Kenny pushed all the way in.

Kenny hummed when he was able to receive a positive response from his boyfriend. His hips began to move on their own, the hot walls engulfing his dick making him groan softly.

"Just... Just like that!" Butters gazed up at Kenny, eyes half-lidded and focused on the beautiful cerulean eyes looking back at his. Kenny raised Butters' hips, thrusting into him at a steady pace. The noises that escaped Butters' pretty lips were like music to his ears. He loved every single thing about the boy underneath him, and watching his face contort every time he hit his sweet spot made his dick twitch in excitement.

"Look at you, taking it like the bitch you are." Kenny growled, his pace getting quicker. He watched as Butters cried out, his eyes fluttering closed. Kenny promptly pulled out and ignored the displeased whine that soon came out of Leo's mouth. "Turn around."

Leo was panting, but he obliged and soon enough, Kenny's hands were on his body again. The male's fingers felt overwhelming hot on his back, trailing down to his hips.

"God, please! Just fuck me!" He cried out, his ass rubbing against Kenny's cock impatiently. "Ken, please...!"

"Alright, baby," Kenny said, pushing back inside of his boyfriend with no effort. He watched as Butters' hips rocked backwards, penetrating himself on Kenny's dick. Kenny licked his lips and reached for his phone, rummaging through his discarded parka. Butters was moaning needily and he just had to record it. Butters was doing all the work, his lower body perked up just enough. Kenny finally met with Leo's sloppy thrusting and pounded into the tight hole. He groaned and began to record, using his free hand to fondle his ass. Butters gasped and cried out. He buried his face into the bed, his hot moans being drowned out by a pillow. Kenny scoffed and took a handful of Butters' light blonde hair, pulling him up.

"Let me hear you," Kenny commanded, watching as tears streamed down Butters' face. His face was flushed and was sobbing in pleasure. Kenny raised his eyebrows and leaned down to hold his smaller figure against his own. "You okay?"

"D-Don't stop, Kenny..." Butters managed to say in between his loud whines. "Harder... please!"

Kenny was satisfied with the video, putting his phone to the side and returning his full attention to the beautiful blonde boy underneath him. "As you wish." Kenny's hands gripped Butters' sides and forcefully moved his ass upwards, repositioning their bodies; his movements were cautious but overall harsh (exactly how Leo wanted it). At this point, Leo was a mess and his cock was throbbing, leaking precum on his sheets. His hand slid down and he wrapped his hand around his erection, squeezing just enough to feel slight relief. He felt Kenny hit his prostate and could've sworn he saw stars. The guy was a natural, hitting the spots he knew that his little Leo adored, and drawing out the most erotic sounds.

"Hah," Kenny breathed out, watching as Leo reached close to his climax. "You're such a cute little whore, you know. Begging for my dick, almost like a girl!"

"Oh, fuck!" Butters cried out. He loved Kenny's deeper voice. He hated to admit that being degraded was a huge turn on for him. Anything that had to do with Kenny, overall, could make him cum just thinking about it.

"Mmm," Kenny kissed the back of Leo's neck, giving him a nice smack on his ass. "You're so good, baby... So good."

"Kiss me, Ken," Butters turned his head and was met with Kenny's lips on his. It was a slow, sensual make-out session, their lips moving against each other in harmony. Kenny swallowed Butters' whines and groaned when he felt himself getting closer. Without slowing down his pace, Kenny moved up and slammed into the boy, the sounds of skin slapping echoing in the small bedroom.

"Heh... I wonder what your parents would think if they found out that you skipped class to get fucked like this," Kenny said, and that was the last thing Butters heard before seeing white. He came hard on his chest and sheets, his moaning faded to heavy pants. Kenny bit his lip and continued his thrusting. "I'm almost there, baby."

"Wait... wait!" Butters moved away and Kenny stared at him dumbly. He was at the verge of releasing and suddenly felt the warmth of his boyfriend leave his lower region.

"What? Shit, I need to cum, Leo!"

"I know- Just-" Butters kneeled in front of him. His small hands removed the condom, and wrapped themselves around Kenny's dick, pulling him off quickly. Kenny gasped and covered his mouth, the warm hands feeling amazing on his cock.

"Ugh god, faster, baby! I'm there!" His hands were on Butters' shoulders, gently leading him on. Butters sucked on the tip and his stroking got faster. Before he knew it, Kenny came and Leo felt the white substance splatter on his face. Kenny came down from his high and saw his boyfriend licking the cum from his fingers. When he grimaced at the flavor, Kenny chuckled.

"I'm so tired..." He said, fixing his pants.

"That sure felt amazin', Ken. I've never been..."

"Fucked like that before?"

"Yeah..." Butters took the tissue that was handed to him by the other male, cleaning his face. "I need a shower."

Kenny nodded in agreement, feeling his shirt clinging onto his sweaty body. "Wanna have shower sex?" He teased.

Leo rolled his eyes and slid off the shirt he was wearing. His bum had a dull ache that he knew would progressively get worse. He rolled off of the bed and stretched, his naked body exposed to his boyfriend. "Will you go back to work?" He asked, flinging a clean towel at the golden blonde, fetching one for himself.

Kenny shrugged and began to strip, accepting that as an invitation to join him. "I'll probably call in sick or something. Kyle knows about what happened so I don't have to worry about that."

Butters yawned and stepped into the bathroom, acknowledging the response. "So, about that shower sex..." He smiled lopsidedly at Kenny, motioning him to join.

Kenny raised his brows but didn't object. He wrapped the towel around his waist, once fully stripped, and followed behind Leo. “Oh yeah, I also took a really hot video of you earlier!”

”You.. _what?”_

”Yeah, wanna see it?” Kenny turned on his heel and make his way towards the discarded device, but was quickly halted by the now flustered blonde.

”No, I don’t wanna see it! Just- Hurry up and get in with me before I change my mind.”

”Yessir!”

Kenny and Leo spent the day either fucking or cuddling with each other. They put their worries to the side for the evening and basked in their own company, content with one another.

Needless to say, Kenny really loved that damned, sunshine blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won’t lie, this was pretty long so I hope it didn’t get boring after a while; i’m kinda rusty when it comes to smut so i hope it wasn’t too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it! I’m actually new to this platform, so it’ll take me a while to perfect all the features it has to offer; bare with me! Feedback is much appreciated. Anyways, thanks again! -kody


End file.
